1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to viewer interface related feedback systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical viewer interface related feedback system.
2. Description of the Related Art
People often view photo albums when wishing to reminisce about special events or persons from the past. However, standard photo albums do not take into account the mood of the viewer as he/she pages through the pictures.